Get Well Phineas
Get Well Phineas is an episode of Goth's Phineas and Ferb. Special thanks to the friends who helped Goth write this. Part 1 The episode opens with Phineas and Ferb sitting under their tree in the backyard. Phineas: So, Ferb, what do you want to do today? Ferb: shrugs Suddenly, Eric Greene shows up with his skateboard. Eric: Yo! Wazzup, Phin and Ferb? Phineas: We're just deciding what to do today. Eric: Well, I'm gonna try skateboarding. I probably won't do so well, but eh, it's worth a try. Wanna come with me? Phineas: Sure! up and turns to Ferb Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! around him Hey, where's Perry? Perry is in normal mode. He walks over to his bed, puts on his fedora, and lifts his bed up, revealing a tunnel, which he jumps into. (The bed falls into place after that.) Perry slides through the tunnel, then when he gets to the bottom he back-flips into his chair. He presses a button and a screen turns on, with Major Monogram's face appearing on it. Monogram: Good afternoon, Agent P! Doofenshmirtz has bought half the Tri-State Area's cooking grease, and we're not sure why. We need you to find out what he's up to and stop him. Good luck Agent P! Perry: salutes Phineas, Ferb, and Eric arrive at the skateboard ramp at the park, wearing their helmets and holding their skateboards. Phineas: This'll be awesome! Eric: sigh Not for me. I don't even know what I'm doing! Phineas: Well maybe Ferb can teach you. Ferb is doing some simple tricks on the ramp, to show Eric what to do. Eric: Oooh, let me try! Eric joins Ferb, and soon the two are doing more complicated tricks (mostly Ferb though). Eric: Yes! Finally, a sport that I'm good at! Whoa... Eric nearly falls, but Phineas stops his fall. Phineas: Be careful, Eric. Eric: Right. Phineas: Okay, I'm gonna do some tricks now! Phineas joins the others. Soon, Isabella shows up. Isabella: Hey Phineas! Whacha doin'? Phineas: Skateboarding. Watch this! Phineas does a trick that would be impossible in real life. Isabella swoons. Cut to Candace hiding behind a wall some distance away, watching them. Then, we see the kids skateboarding from her perspective. Cut back to Candace as she speaks. Candace: Well, they're not doing anything out-of-the-normal. They're just skateboarding--a normal thing for a kid to do. up I guess I'm off the-- Candace is suddenly cut off by Phineas shouting. Phineas: Watch this trick, everyone! Phineas does a highly impossible trick, stunning everyone (including Candace). But as Phineas lands, he suddenly loses his balance and falls off his skateboard and hits the ground. Phineas: OW! Everyone (including Candace) gasps and run over to help him. Phineas: I-I think I broke my foot... Eric: Ferb, Isabella, keep him calm. Candace, call 911. Then call your parents. Candace gets out her phone and dials a number. We hear Phineas whimpering in the background, and hear Isabella trying to calm him. Cut to Linda and Lawrence in the hospital. Doctor: He can come home in a few hours. You can stay with him until then, if you'd like. Tell the kids that he'll be fine and that they can go home and wait for him. Linda: Thank you, Doctor. to Lawrence Do you think he'll really be alright? Lawrence: Oh, don't worry. This happens all the time. He'll be just fine. Cut to Perry at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, already trapped in a big cage. Doof: I bet you're wondering why I have so much cooking grease, huh? The scene fades to a flash back of Doof's childhood, with Doof narrating in the background. Doof: Back in Gimmelschtump, when I was a boy, one day I decided to try to impress my parents by making them a delicious dinner. But as I went to serve it to them, Roger knocked over the cooking grease and it got everywhere, causing me to slip and fall, and drop all the food on the floor--right in front of my mother and father! The flashback fades back to present time. Doof: And now, I will get revenge on Roger, and make him slip and fall during his speech, for everyone to see! I present to you-- Doof lifts a sheet and reveals the device under it. Doof: Behold, the Slip-and-Fall-In-Front-of-the-Entire-Tri-State-Area-inator! Or...the...SAFIFOTETSA...inator. Whatever. Cue the black screen! The screen goes black, ending Part 1. Part 2 Cut to Ferb, Isabella, and Eric in Phineas and Ferb's yard. Isabella: Poor Phineas...I'm glad he's alright. Eric: And, he's coming home soon. brightens Hey, I have an idea! Let's make Phineas a get well present! It will be HUGE! The three kids get to work on the project, complete with a music montage. After the song ends, we get a brief glimpse of the project (which is a space ship), just before it switches back to the Doof and Perry plotline. It appears that Doof already left to carry out his plan. Perry, of course, is still in the cage in DEI. His theme music is playing in the background. He sees a lever nearby that lifts the cage when pulled. He turns around and sticks his tail out through one of the openings in the cage, and uses it to pull the lever. Just after he pulls his tail back inside, the cage lifts, and Perry grabs his jet pack and flies out of DEI to find his nemesis. Female singers: A-gent P! Cut to the kids trying out the space ship. It is shown to fly with incredible speed. It can also apparently go to other dimensions, because they suddenly show up in the dimension with the baby alien. The alien tries to smack them with his mallet, but they disappear just before the mallet hits them. Then they land in the backyard. A door on the side opens, and the three kids step out in their spacesuits. Eric: off helmet That was awesome! Phineas is gonna love it! Ferb and Isabella: off helmet Cut to Candace in the house, talking on her cell phone. Candace: I don't know, Stacy. Lately, Jeremy's been-- Candace suddenly gets suspicious, and runs to the window. Candace: I gotta call you back Stacy. up Those kids are so busted! Cut to Perry using his jet pack, his theme music playing in the background. He sees Doof on a floating platform ahead and lands on it behind him. Doof: to Perry Perry the platypus?! Oh well, you'll never be able to stop me! With a push of this button, I will get revenge on my brother, and watch him make a fool of himself in front of the entire, TRI-STATE AREA! Oh look, we're here! Cut to Roger making his speech. Roger: Citizens of Danville, it is my pleasure to... The rest of his dialogue is heard in the background while Doof gets ready to press the button on his machine. Doof: Ha! Take this! He presses the button and--nothing happens. He presses it repeatedly, but still, nothing. Doof: Huh? What the-- He turns and sees that Perry unplugged the machine from an outlet on the platform. Doof: Hmmm...I guess I shouldn't have made it a plug-in machine. Perry walks up to the controls and makes the platform uncontrollably spin away. Doof shouts his next line as Perry flies away with his jet pack. Doof: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Cut to Candace. Her phone rings, and she answers it. Linda: the phone Hey Candace. I just called to tell you that we're bringing Phineas home now. See ya! up Candace hangs up too. Candace: giggle Cut to the backyard. Eric, Ferb, and Isabella are still standing there. Cut to Doof. He sees a lots of mattresses below, and drops down, landing on them. Meanwhile, the platform continues to spin uncontrollably and crashes into the spaceship the kids built. The ship and platform explode, and leave no evidence of even being there. (Candace doesn't seem to notice.) Cut to Doof on the mattresses. He looks relaxed, when suddenly, the mattress folds in on him (revealing it to be one of the folding mattresses.) Doof: muffled Not again! Cut to Eric, Ferb, and Isabella. Isabella: Oh no! What will we give him now? Ferb: He did say he wanted that new remote-control toy spaceship. Eric: Let's go buy one then! The three kids run until they are off-screen. A few seconds later, they come back on-screen with the toy. A car pulls into the driveway. Linda and Lawrence step out. Linda opens a door and lets Phineas out of the backseat. Phineas has a cast on one foot, and is using crutches to walk. He walks over to his friends. (Eric hides the toy behind his back before Phineas can see it.) Phineas: Hey guys! I'm home! I'll be using crutches for a while, but at least I'll be able to see you guys! Eric: out toy from behind his back We bought this for you! Phineas: Thanks so much! You guys are the best! Cut to Candace running outside. Candace: Mom, Mom! Spaceship! Backyard, now! Candace practically drags Linda into the backyard, only to find that the ship is gone. Linda: ...I don't see anything... Candace: But...but...but...meap. faints Cut back to the other kids. Phineas and the others are sitting under the tree. Phineas is playing with his new toy. Phineas: Thanks again, guys! Eric: No problem, dude. Isabella: Get well soon, Phineas. Phineas on the cheek Phineas: expression Eric: ...uh oh. Time to get out the stun gun! The screen goes to black, ending the episode. end of the song that plays when the kids built the spaceship plays again during the credits. Trivia *Since this is a cartoon, the show can proceed without Phineas having a broken foot, even though in real life, it would take a while for him to recover. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Goth's pages Category:Goth's Phineas and Ferb